<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>French Chef &amp; His Loving Rat by Bajillian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826519">French Chef &amp; His Loving Rat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian'>Bajillian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Rated for implications, i love these two so much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:00:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji's not feeling too great, so Ace decides to come over and keep him company.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>French Chef &amp; His Loving Rat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“C’mon, Sanji, I know you’re in there.” Ace knocked on the door to the cook’s house once more before trying to look through the peephole. He knew he wouldn’t be able to see much, but it was still worth a shot. “A little birdie told me you were feeling down, so I walked all the way over here in the pouring rain with a bottle of wine and a movie,” he continued. “Just for you.”</p>
<p>It took another minute, but the door soon opened to reveal a tired-looking man with an unimpressed look on his face. His usual button-up was replaced with a wrinkled t-shirt (probably Ace’s) that fell down to his thighs, paired with some comfy socks. </p>
<p>“You have a car,” Sanji said. “Why the hell did you walk here?”</p>
<p>Ace gave him a playful little smirk. “Thought it’d be more dramatic,” he said. “Shows I’d do absolutely anything for you.”</p>
<p>Sanji still looked unimpressed, but he’d be lying if that corny line hadn’t pulled the slightest smile from his lips. “You’re lucky I love your dumb ass,” he said, and stepped aside to let the drenched man in. “Take off your shoes, at least. I don’t feel like cleaning mud off my floors.”</p>
<p>Ace stepped inside and set the wine and movie down on a table before taking his shoes off… as well as his shirt, pants, and socks. Sanji closed the door and took a moment to admire his boyfriend’s toned body.</p>
<p>“I said your shoes, but I suppose I’m not complaining,” Sanji said.</p>
<p>Ace shrugged. “I feel like cuddling while soaked in cold water kinda ruins the mood, you know?”</p>
<p>Sanji hummed. He had a point. “I don’t know, it might balance things out. Your body’s hot.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, babe,” Ace replied with a wink.</p>
<p>Sanji rolled his eyes, but let out a chuckle. “I meant your <i>temperature</i>, you’re a damn furnace,” he said, but continued with a mumbled “You’re welcome, hot stuff.”</p>
<p>Ace pressed a gentle kiss to Sanji’s forehead before starting his way down the hall. “I’m just gonna put these in the dryer, but you make your cute butt comfy!”</p>
<p>Sanji did as he was instructed, making his way to the couch where he’d left his blanket cocoon. He didn’t wrap himself up again, since he was waiting for Ace to get back, so he made himself busy by reaching for the movie to see what they were watching. He let out a laugh with a shake of his head, and held it up when Ace was back in his sight.</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You brought over Ratatouille?” Sanji asked, an amused smile on his face.</p>
<p>Ace sauntered over to the couch and ran his fingers through Sanji’s hair. “What’s wrong with that?” he asked, smiling right back. “It seems fitting, what with that French chef.”</p>
<p>“Does that make you my rat?”</p>
<p>“Mm. I do like pulling on your hair,” Ace said, wiggling his eyebrows as he started to get a firmer grip on the blonde hair.</p>
<p>Sanji slapped his hand away. “I can’t believe you’re coming on to me with <i>Ratatouille</i>.”</p>
<p>Ace giggled. “Your cheeks got all pink, so I’d say it was a success,” he said. He walked over to the DVD player to put the disc in before picking Sanji up and laying down on the couch so Sanji could rest his head on Ace’s chest. “Ready?”</p>
<p>Sanji let out a soft sigh. He decided to forget about the blankets. His boy was so warm and comfy all by himself. “Mhm.”</p>
<p>The movie started, and Ace wrapped his arms around Sanji to pull him into a secure hold. Sanji snuggled in closer and let his fingers delicately trace the tattoo on Ace’s arm. He didn’t even need to look - he’d done it so many times, he knew his lover’s body like the back of his hand.</p>
<p>About 15 minutes in, Sanji realized they’d forgotten something. “Oh, you brought wine, didn’t you?” he asked, and waited for a reply. When he didn’t get one, he lifted his head. “Ace…?”</p>
<p>Ace’s eyes were closed and his lips were parted slightly. The only response he gave was a slight snore, which made Sanji chuckle. Typical. He rested his head back down. The wine could come later. For now, he was content just like this, focused only on the movie and the sound of Ace’s heartbeat.</p>
<p>He was already feeling better.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>